Starters
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: Anabel has Ash try and guess what her first pokemon was. Unfortunately for Ash, he has never been so good with using his brain.   AbilityShipping


"So Anabel, what was you're first pokemon?"

Anabel grinned at the boy's question. She ha been wondering when he was going to ask her that. They had talked about Pikachu so much, and he was always willing to tell the tale of their first meeting.

"Guess," a mischievous grin crossed her face. Ash saw the look in her eye. It was the same look she had, when she was bearing him at a battle. She thought he wouldn't guess.

It was on.

"Alright...you come from Hoenn, and the three starters of Hoenn are Mudkip, Treecko, and Torchic."

As he spoke, he checked her face to look for any hints as to if one of those was the answer. But if Ash had learned one thin about her, it was that Anabel's poker face was unbeatable. Of course, when you battled the way she did, it had to be.

He was on his own on this one. Only his brain could help him. And if school had taught him anything, his brain wasn't very helpful when it came to puzzles like this.

So, his options were Torchic, Mudkip, and Treecko. He could do this. Torchic was cute, and girls usually went for the cute pokemon. No. This was Anabel's they were talking about. She didn't go for a pokemon because of something like that.

Treecko, maybe? After all, it was a grass type, and she did have a liking to nature. She would probably be drawn to a type like that. Yes. That had to be it.

"Treecko!" Ash stated proudly. He saw Anabel's grin grow, and smiled. That must have been it.

"Strike one," she said. Ash's face fell.

But in doing that, she revealed that it had to be Mudkip. He knew it wasn't a Torchic, so Mudkip was the only one left.

"Ash, before you guess again, let me give you a hint. My starter wasn't a normal starter from a region."

Okay. So it wasn't Mudkip. How in the world was he supposed to guess? He needed to think.

That's when the idea came to him. He needed to think of all the pokemon Anabel had. That would defiantly narrow it down.

She had a Alakazam, Metagross, and Espeon.  
That was when it occurred to him. She was a psychic trainer! So her first pokemon was probably a psychic type.

He could remember, every time Anabel started off a battle, she started off with Alakazam. It was her go to pokemon. Just like Pikachu was for him. He grinned.

"Your first pokemon was your Alakazam," he said. It really was the perfect pokemon for her. Both elegant, smart, and powerful. It just had to be her Alakazam.

"Strike two."

Ash groaned. This was getting annoying.

"But since your trying so hard, I'll give you another hint," she said, "Don't assume that because I have mostly psychic types, my first pokemon was one. Not all my pokemon are purely psychic."

Ash let out a heavy sigh. That only narrowed it down to every non psychic type out there. Did she honestly think he would get it now.

No. Maybe if he used the strategy he used before. What pokemon where currently on her. He knew it wasn't Alakazam, but that left him with Metagross and Espeon. Both psychic types. He must have been missing something.  
Metagross , Espeon, Metagross, Espeon, think! Metagross, Espeon, Metagross, Espeon...Espeon...Espeon...

Eevee.

The light bulb went off, and he almost groaned at his stupidity. Espeon, although now a psychic type, was a Eevee. A normal type. It was so obvious! How was it he didn't catch that detail before.

"Your first pokemon was an Eevee," he said, "You only said your starter wasn't a psychic type. You never said it never became one later.

Anabel's jaw dropped a bit, and she raise an eyebrow. She grinned at him.

"Good detective work, Sherlock," she praised. Ash's grin grew.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, "I guessed ri-"

"Strike three."

Ash's jaw dropped. Was she serious.

"What?"

"Three strikes, you're out!"

Ash was...confused, to say the least. All that thinking, for nothing? Then if none of those were her first, then what was?

"Fine then!" he huffed, "Who's that pokemon?"

Anabel grinned at him.

"It's Beldum."

Now he was confused. She had to be messing with him now. Nothing else could explain it.

"You're lying," he point a finger at the girl, who was starting to giggle, "Beldum is part psychic type. You said your starter wasn't."

"I never said that," Anabel smiled, "I said to not assume it was a psychic type, and not all my pokemon were purely psychic types. I never said that my starter wasn't half psychic."

"But...how...it's just..." he loved Anabel, but the puzzles got old.

Why'd he have to date someone who was so smart.

* * *

**I finally got the patients with this computer** **to post some of the one shots that are on it. Hallelujah! And The Fake Orchestra's Sweet Sound shall be updated very soon. I promise (as should everything else.)**

**So, one of my biggest pet peeves is when people assume that just because a trainer specializes in a certain type, that's the only thing they'll battle with. There have been plenty of trainers throughout the pokemon world, who use different type then the type they specialize in. Like in Ruby. Most of the Gym Trainers of Mauville used Zigzagoon, even though plenty of other electric types were out there. And in the games and Manga, Anabel had pokemon that weren't psychic. Just some food for thought.**

**I hope you enjoyed. More one-shots soon.**

**Fayth  
**


End file.
